Bondad en invierno
by HappyTomato
Summary: En Alemania, 1943, nadie quiere ser llamado para combatir, y menos aún en Rusia. Menos aún cuando las tropas a las que perteneces están siendo derrotadas. Y aún menos, cuando dejas atrás a alguien que amas. [One-shot] [PruHun]


Muchas veces se había preguntado por qué había terminado casándose con ese idiota. Y muchas veces sus discusiones comenzaban con un "debí casarme con Roderich". Discusiones que luego subían de tono, hasta comentarios realmente hirientes, que terminaban en no hablarse los siguientes dos días, entre las silenciosas quejas de Ludwig, el hermano pequeño de su marido.

Al tercero, cuando Gilbert le saludaba con una sonrisa risueña y le abrazaba por detrás, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara un momento, entendía por qué se había casado con ese idiota y no Roderich. Porque, en el fondo, le amaba, a pesar de que se pelearan continuamente, o de que la situación de Alemania no fuera la deseada. O de que el origen húngaro de Elizabeta les hubiera dado problemas.

A pesar de todo, aquel peculiar matrimonio salía delante.

Y por eso, la mañana en que llegó la carta, Elizabeta no pudo evitar tirarse en una silla y llorar. Gilbert no lloraba, tan solo repasando las líneas pintadas con tinta sobre el papel. Ludwig se contenía para no unirse a la húngara en el llanto.

-No tengo por qué morir-murmuró Gilbert finalmente, frase que hizo que los ojos de ella adquirieran un brillo furioso.

-…Dime el nombre de una sola persona que haya vuelto.

-Oh, vamos, Eli-esbozó una media sonrisa, algo burlona, mientras rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo.-Parece que ni siquiera conoces a tu marido. Soy demasiado asombroso como para morir ante esos rusos. Además, de momento el avance de la guerra es favorab…

-¡Gilbert!-casi chilló, apartándole de un empujón.- ¿Sabes acaso a dónde te están mandando? ¡Es una guerra! ¡Una maldita guerra!

Oh, claro que Gilbert sabía lo que significaba una guerra. Significaba ir a la boca del mismísimo infierno, jugar a una ruleta rusa totalmente impredecible de quién muere y quién vive. Y saber aquello hacía que, por dentro, temblara como un niño pequeño, a pesar de su aparente seguridad.

* * *

Días después, Gilbert ya estaba vestido con aquel horrendo traje verdoso, mirándose a un espejo con la mirada algo perdida. Sus ojos carmesí recordaban en ese momento su vida entera, su hogar, su infancia junto a Elizabeta y Roderich, a su hermano pequeño Ludwig, a su abuelo, sus padres. Cada detalle de su vida pasaba por su mente mientras bajaba por unas angostas escaleras, tragando saliva con fuerza al notar la mirada severa de Elizabeta.

-Estás horrible-murmuró.

-Lo sé, marimacho, este traje no me hace parecer asombroso. Me vendría mejor uno azul-rió, de esa manera tan extraña que tenía de reírse. La húngara suspiró, y Ludwig apareció en el salón, con expresión seria.

-…Hermano…-murmuró este, antes de que Gilbert le abrazara con fuerza.

El albino había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había dado gracias al cielo de que Ludwig fuera demasiado joven para ir al ejército, o de que Elizabeta fuera mujer. Trataba de pensar en ello, y no en su propia situación.

-¡Chico, anímate!-le dijo, con una sonrisa amplia.-Volveré, Lud, ¿no te das cuenta de que soy demasiado asombroso para morir?

Oyó a su esposa suspirar por enésima vez.

Iba siendo hora de que se marchara.

Por insensible que sonase, ninguno de los tres miembros de aquella peculiar familia lloró en el momento en que Gilbert se fue, como si las lágrimas se les hubieran agotado la tarde en que llegó la fatídica carta. Elizabeta estaba muy seria, y hasta que perdió de vista al albino, no apartó la mirada para dirigirse a Ludwig.

-Vámonos-le dijo, en tono muy suave.

* * *

Los rumores que había oído eran ciertos. Rusia era el mismísimo infierno.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué aún no había muerto. Había visto hombres ser aplastados literalmente por tanques, charcos de sangre bajo un hombre fusilado de cualquier bando, sus propios compañeros cayendo en manos de la locura, el frío o el hambre. La única ganadora allí era la desesperación, que campaba a sus anchas, mientras un ejército masacraba al otro y la situación de toda la guerra daba giros de ciento ochenta grados.

Los alemanes estaban perdiendo, siendo desangrados lentamente, mientras parecía que el Ejército Rojo ganaba la batalla. Pero a él, egoístamente, solo le importaba seguir vivo.

En los escasos momentos de relativa paz que tenía, Gilbert recordaba a de forma incansable su hogar, recordaba la sonrisa de Elizabeta, el trabajo duro de Ludwig, la habilidad de Roderich para tocar el piano, los enfados de su abuelo cuando era pequeño y hacía travesuras. Todo valía para evadirse de aquel infierno en vida.

Sus pasos sobre la nieve sonaban amortiguados, con una mano sobre el arma, y la otra en su mejilla, tratando de darse calor. El invierno también era un asesino hábil, y no deseaba morir de manera tan poco asombrosa. O eso se decía.

Y entonces apareció.

Como un ángel de la muerte, se cruzó con un soldado soviético que le apuntaba con un arma. Sus ojos eran violetas, y sus pestañas estaban cubiertas de nieve. Debía de medir casi dos metros, y apenas tenía fuerzas para sujetar el artefacto. Parecía cansado y harto. Dispuesto a quitarle de su camino.

El soldado masculló algo en ruso, de lo que Gilbert solo entendió la palabra final.

_"…hogar."_

Sin embargo, Gilbert solo le miró fijamente. No sentía la sonrisa en su rostro, congelado en una mueca serena y al mismo tiempo desafiante. Si intentaba sacar el arma, ese hombre le dispararía al instante. Si no, también le dispararía.

Espera, ¿en qué momento de la guerra se había convertido en un derrotista?

Decidió arriesgarse, y se acercó. No quería matarle, solo que ambos salieran vivos de allí. ¿Para qué quería matar a más gente? Seguramente aquel tipo tuviera una mujer, un hermano, una madre, o cualquier persona esperándole en su tierra natal, fuera cual fuera. Había una historia detrás de los ojos violetas de aquel tembloroso hombre, y de cualquier otro.

Él era demasiado asombroso para causar la desgracia a toda una familia, se dijo.

El soldado se alejó, aun apuntándole, y ambos comenzando a andar en círculo, muy lentamente. Se miraban a los ojos, tratando de que ninguno hiciera ningún movimiento brusco. Se oyó un cañonazo, pero ninguno de ambos reaccionó.

Finalmente, el soviético bajó el arma y salió corriendo, y Gilbert imitó su reacción en la dirección contraria. Realmente aquel chico no quería matarle.

Mucha gente allí no quería matar a nadie, en realidad.

Nunca lo supo, pero el nombre de aquel chico era Ivan. Y en su hogar le esperaban dos hermanas, igual que lo hacían Elizabeta y Ludwig.

Solo uno de los dos pudo volver a casa tras la guerra.

* * *

Gilbert murió una semana después, de un tiro en la nuca. Había sido tan simple como eso, un grito ahogado, una bala, y piel perforada.

Elizabeta podía imaginar su cuerpo, muerto antes de tocar el suelo, chocarse contra este como un árbol caído, siendo uno más de los millones de hombres que habían caído en aquella matanza. Solo un número más.

Para Hitler, para Stalin, y para cualquiera ajeno a él, Gilbert solo sería un soldado menos en batalla, del montón de los que no habían podido sobrevivir, bien por ser ineptos, o bien por simple mala suerte. El momento y lugar equivocados para estar.

_¿Pero qué culpa tenía nadie de estar en el momento y lugar equivocado?_

Tras la noticia, Ludwig y ella se habían quedado solos, derrotados por las circunstancias. Ella lloró en silencio. Él trató de no hacerlo. La derrota absoluta de los alemanes llegó años más tarde, pero a ella no le importaba.

Solo quería recuperar al idiota egocéntrico con el que se había casado.

* * *

Había pisado Berlín con sus propios pies. Había sobrevivido a la guerra. Esas dos ideas, ya en la salvación de su hogar, se le hacían extrañas, irreales, como si se articularan en una densa niebla mental. Pisaba la tierra de los nazis, los enemigos crueles y sanguinarios como sus compañeros lo entendían.

Pero él, de vez en cuando, recordaba algo totalmente distinto. Las dos caras de la moneda. El rostro de Hitler y los jefes del ejército nazi, ahora siendo detenidos o hallados muertos. Y luego estaba la cara posterior de la moneda: los asustados y temblorosos soldados que había visto en Stalingrado, y otras zonas de la guerra.

Entre estos últimos, estaba el albino sin nombre al que había perdonado la vida.

_"Solo quiero volver a mi hogar"_ le había susurrado.

Recordaba sus ojos carmesí pidiéndole que no disparara, mirándole de una manera en que no había visto en ningún otro soldado, ni alemán ni soviético, y cómo ambos, presas de un pacto tan breve como extraño, salieron corriendo en direcciones opuestas, salvándose mutuamente a pesar del odio entre sus respectivos jefes y países.

Había momentos de bondad incluso en las peores guerras, supuso en voz baja.


End file.
